


#0: Atlas Intelligence Reports

by JunkMail



Series: A Better Victory [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, Documentation, Everything here is subject to change, Future AU, Gen, Intelligence Reports, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-01 10:23:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17242541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunkMail/pseuds/JunkMail
Summary: Documentation linked to my 'A Better Victory' series.This is basically a place for me to put my Intelligence Reports on various characters, groups and teams.Chapter 1: The Red ReaperChapter 2: The Blonde BerserkerChapter 3: The Ice Queen





	1. The Red Reaper

 

## Atlas Intelligence Profile: BAS #788

### Classification: **Bright-Blue**

### Additional Restrictions: **Stark-Black, Eyes-Only**

* * *

**– A.I.S – A.I.S – A.I.S –**

**Subject** : Ruby ‘ _The Red Reaper_ ’ Rose

**Hunter** **Team** : RWBY _(Team Leader) (Disbanded)_

**Born** : 31/10/66, New Era

**Age & Sex**: 24, Female

**Eye Colour** : Silver

**Hair Colour** : Brunette _(With Red Highlights)_

**Height** : 5ft 6 inches

**Employment** : Licenced Free-Roam Huntress _(ID: 22-D-50)_

**Augmentations** : Cybernetic Correction to left kneecap _(Injury caused by_ { **Classified** } _, unable to be healed via Aura or conventional medicine.)_

**Significant Other** : Weiss Schnee _(_ _Fiancée)_ _(Deceased)_

**Relevant Lineage** :

**_Mother:_** Summer Rose _(Deceased)_

**_Father:_** Taiyang Xiao-Long _(Active)_

**_Half-Sister:_** Yang Xiao-Long _(Active)_

**_Uncle:_** Qrow Branwen _(Deceased)_

**Semblance** :

Speed Enhancement/Transmutation: _(Use of Semblance causes the Subject to move at speeds up to Mach-2, with the side effect of disintegrating into Rose Petals, likely in order to handle the extreme g-forces such speeds generate.)_

**_Addendum_ ** _: [The Subject appears to be able to vibrate in such a way to transmute her entire person into petals, whilst also able to maintain the ability of moving omni directionally. The infiltration and stealth applications of this have been used by the Subject to great effect.]_

* * *

  **– A.I.S – A.I.S – A.I.S –**

**Weapons of Choice** :

**_Primary:_** A War Scythe/Great Sword/Sniper Rifle combination named **_Crescent Rose._** _(The sword (Crescent Luna) and sniper rifle (Limitless Rose) are kept as two separate pieces, and are combined together to create the scythe.)_

**_Addendum_ ** _: [The Sword and Sniper are generally used when facing human/faunus or smaller Grimm, while the Scythe form is mainly used when facing Elder Grimm or opponents the Subject deems extremely dangerous.]_

**_Secondary:_** A Six Cylinder Revolver/Combat Dagger named **_Argent Thorn._** _(Primarily used in Close Quarters or when Crescent Rose is unavailable, this weapon is less of a conventional pistol/knife combo and more of an oversized handcannon/short sword.)_

* * *

  **– A.I.S – A.I.S – A.I.S –**

**Notable Features/Means of ID** :

**I:** Typically wears a hooded Red Cloak, though also known to wear Black or White variants depending upon local environment ( _Note that the cloaks are made out of a bullet and stab resistant material, providing light and flexible protection_.) and should be the primary means of visual identification.

**II:** Hair is a natural mix of dark brown and red, known to be kept long in a braid at the back whilst cut far shorter towards the front.

**III:** Scarring over Left Eye _(Damage correlates to that of a Five clawed animal. Possibly Faunus.)_

**IV:** Subject has silver eyes, which is a highly distinctive eye colour and should be a secondary means of visual identification.

**V:** When expecting active combat, Subject typically wears light-weight combat leathers, with chrome armour-plating over the shoulders, arms, legs and chest _. (This plating mostly covers vital organs and appendages, designed to allow for maximum mobility in combat.)_

* * *

  **– A.I.S – A.I.S – A.I.S –**

**Mental & Psychological Summary:**

Subject falls into the Passive-Expressive quadrant of Combative personalities. She does not like engaging in combat against humans or faunus, _(This does not include Grimm, which she seems to have a pathological hatred towards)_ and has a proven track-record of attempting peaceful negotiation before resorting to violence. _(However, once the violence starts, she can be startlingly aggressive and brutal.)_

She also registers 122 on Atlas’s IQ scale, which is above average, and is considered a near-genius in mechanical engineering and weapons design. _(She has built, customised, and/or modified the weapons of all her teammates/friends. In most cases, the Subject has a fondness for high-calibre high-impact weaponry, but is more than capable of engineering more subtle/compact designs.)_

**_Motivations:_ **

Her **_Primary_** **_motivation_** is – and always has been – the protection of and continued relationships with those she considers family. _(This is not limited by blood relation, as Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna and others have been verbally termed such.)_

Her **_Secondary_** **_motivation_** appears to be the wholesale slaughter and total destruction of the Grimm. _(This is not an uncommon secondary or tertiary goal of a career Huntsman, but the almost religious determination to see any and all Creatures of Grimm she may come across killed is… abnormal.)_

Finally, her **_Tertiary_** **_motivation_** , from what we have managed to observe, appears to be the preservation and continuation of humanity and faunus-kind. _(This is an unusual and somewhat rare motivation, as the Subject seems to have no real loyalties to any one kingdom or race, instead choosing to roam and take on a mixture of the most dangerous and least paying hunts.)_

* * *

  **– A.I.S – A.I.S – A.I.S –**

**Silver Eyes** : { **Classified** }

 

* * *

**– A.I.S – A.I.S – A.I.S –**

**Historical Summary** :

The Subject has been involved in a large number of world events that will no doubt go into the history books, _(as well as a few that won’t)_ if for no other reason than the sheer power herself and her team have displayed in defence of humanity and faunus-kind.

Her first notable appearance was when she was accepted into Beacon Academy a full _two years_ earlier than standard. It would only be a few months later that the Subject would next reappear during the Breach; in which herself and her team were credited as those responsible for uncovering the plot to break a hole in Vale’s perimeter defence, and being the first ones on scene to respond to the breach.

She was also present for the Fall of Beacon, in which a number of close friends and classmates of hers died, and it is believed to be the death of a close friend _(Pyrrha Nikos of Team JNPR)_ that caused her to manifest her { **Classified** } and { **Classified** } the High Drakon assaulting Beacon Tower.

**_Addendum_ ** _: [She would later return to Beacon during the Reclamation Project in order to finally slay the Drakon. The beast having settled into the ruins of Beacon Academy proper.]_

After the Fall of Beacon, the Subject and the remaining members of Team JNPR travelled to Haven, looking to finish their schooling and become legitimate Hunters. _(It is also believed that they were searching for information on { **Classified** }, who was responsible for the Fall of Beacon, as well.) _

However, almost a year later – and a month before the end of Haven’s third semester – Teams RWBY and JNPR were credited as two of the primary reasons it didn’t fall to the Grimm during the Haven Incident.

Both the Subject’s team and Team JNPR were credited as being the primary force behind the defence of Haven Academy, and while the main campus building was destroyed by the White Fang, the majority of the student body and teachers managed to escape unharmed. _(With the exception of Headmaster Lionheart, who we believe died in the explosion caused by the White Fang.)_

Following this attack, Teams RWBY and JNPR travelled to Atlas, with the two teams spending an entire week recovering from their journey at General Ironwood’s personal estate, before officially joining Atlas’s Military Institutional Academy as ‘exchange students’ from Haven.

They would spend the remainder of their time during their first year making a name for themselves as recluses, with both teams considered cursed due to their presence at the Fall of Beacon and the Haven Incident. _(Not made any better by having a high-profile Faunus within their group.)_

A year later, and this supposed curse would reappear again with the Atlas Assault, where the Schnee Estate was levelled, the Great Ice Wall sustained its first breach in fifty three years, and Atlas’s Military Academy was assaulted by the White Fang in an attempt to breach the Academy’s { **Classified** }.

Whilst her team was successful in preventing the destruction of the school, and preventing the theft of the { **Classified** }, Yang Xiao-Long lost her left leg after encountering Adam Taurus, who was in the process of retreating from his failed attack on the Academy.

Taurus and the remainder of the White Fang still loyal to him fled Atlas following the failure of the Assault, choosing to hide in the deserts of Vacuo, where he would be eventually hunted down by Team RWBY a year later, with the assistance of Team JNPR, FNKI and a select number of Menagerie’s General Guard.

The Subject was also there alongside the whole of her team for the Incursion at Shade Academy, where the entire academy was levelled to the ground by { **Classified** }, who had acquired the powers of the { **Classified** } in Atlas.

The wanted woman fled the area with both the { **Classified** } and the powers of the { **Classified** } believed to be in her possession, but only after the Subject and her team confronted her directly and succeeded in capturing her subordinate: Emerald Sustrai.

A year later, Teams RWBY, JNPR, SSSN, FNKI, numerous other Hunters from across the globe, and a full three fourths of Atlas’s Specialist Operatives were drawn upon in order to finally defeat both { **Classified** } and { **Classified** } in the { **Classified** } Assault on { **Classified** }, with heavy losses incurred.

Since then the Subject has remained by her sister’s side, the two of them briefly working with the remains of Team JNPR, SSSN, CFVY and a number of Veteran Vale Hunters to retake Beacon, before settling into a pattern of traveling across Remnant, hunting the more dangerous Grimm to have become active in the recent years.

* * *

  **– A.I.S – A.I.S – A.I.S –**

**Hunter Team Summary** : { **See Hunter Team Report: BA-813 for details** }

**Hunter Team RWBY** was formed on _08.04.80, New Era._ Legitimised as Trainees by Beacon Academy’s Headmaster: Professor Allanon Ozpin.

Made up of three Humans and one Faunus, they were one of the few Beacon trainee teams to remain whole following the Fall of Beacon. Although one member was critically injured and the Subject herself suffered a short-term coma, they otherwise came away relatively unscathed.

Originally, they were registered as one of the top preforming trainee teams of their year, even outperforming some second year teams, and were competing for the top spot in their year with Team JNPR. _(See Hunter Intelligence Report BA-814)_

They would continue this impressive trend as they attended both Haven Academy and Atlas’s Military Institutional Academy, making a name for themselves as a well-rounded powerhouse of a team.

**_Tactics:_ **

Ruby Rose, the team’s former leader, is an expert in hit-and-run guerrilla combat. When facing human/faunas opposition, she will typically use one of two strategies; either setting up in a sniping position in order to support her sister, or use her speed enhancing semblance to rush in and assault directly.

As a close combat and hand-to-hand specialist with an enhancement/elemental type semblance, Yang Xiao-Long should be treated as an assault tank. She will typically react to hostile intent by launching aggressive pressure tactics and force her enemies to engage in attritional combat.

Xiao-Long will also attempt to search out and engage any counterparts her opponents may have, whilst using the shotguns built into her gauntlets and boots to take out those around her. _(On her own, this wouldn’t be too much of an issue to plan around. However, her sister complicates such plans.)_

Rose will typically stay at a distance and pick off enemies that may prove difficult for her sister to counter, or else utilise her semblance to ‘pop in and out’ of the battlefield, striking at targets of opportunity before disappearing again.

**_Addendum_ ** _: [As of 20.08.85, Hunter Team RWBY was disbanded due to the deaths of two of its members. Even so, this document is regularly updated to include information on the last two remaining members.]_

Together, the two remaining women of Team RWBY are some of the best travelled and most combat experienced Huntresses still alive to date. With the two sisters both having exceptionally strong auras, well developed semblances, and a host of allies and contacts in all major kingdoms, the two are considered the most dangerous beings currently alive on Remnant.

* * *

  **– A.I.S – A.I.S – A.I.S –**

**Warnings** :

Subject has been documented **eviscerating** an Elder Goliath with just _one_ swing of her War Scythe, while the .55 calibre custom-made APD Rounds that she utilises for her sniper rifle can _and have_ punched through 250mm-thick tank armour with ease.

In addition to this, the Subject has been recorded travelling up to 690 m/s, which is almost a full _two times_ the speed of sound, which when combined with her primary weapon in its complete form, makes her an utterly _terrifying_ prospect to meet on the battlefield.

On top of all this, rumours that the Subject has been personally trained by The Grimm Reaper _(See Hunter Intelligence Report F-724)_ continue to circulate the greater Hunter Communities.

We haven’t been able to attain definitive proof of these claims, but small hints by members of Team RWBY over the years _(Both by those now deceased and still active)_ and comments made by Qrow Branwen leads us to believe there may be some serious truth behind the speculation.

* * *

  **– A.I.S – A.I.S – A.I.S –**

**Notice for all Readers** :

Currently, the Subject is considered an ally of the kingdoms, and a Living Legend amongst the remaining Hunter Communities. Psychological summaries from independent sources indicate the Subject does **_not_** like combating Human or Faunus, and has so far remained content to solely hunt the Creatures of Grimm alongside her sister.

Unless this changes, standing orders are to remain passive in the Subject’s presence and to provide whatever assistance they can if prompted. _(Unlikely, when you really think about it. But having her owe one of us a few favours can’t hurt.)_

 


	2. The Blonde Berserker

## Atlas Intelligence Profile: BAS #791

### Classification: **Pale-White**

### Additional Restrictions: **Stark-Black, Eyes-Only**

* * *

  **– A.I.S – A.I.S – A.I.S –**

 **Subject** : Yang _‘The Blonde Berserker’_ Xiao Long

 **Hunter** **Team** : RWBY _(Disbanded)_

 **Born** : 22/05/64, New Era

 **Age & Sex**: 26, Female

 **Eye** **Colour** : Purple _(Semblance changes it to Red)_

 **Hair Colour:** Blonde

 **Height** : 5ft 8 inches

 **Employment** : Licenced Free-Roam Huntress _(ID: 22-D-53)_

 **Augmentations** : Right Arm and Left Leg have both been replaced with customised Atlas MilSpec Prosthetics. _(Both injuries were caused by Adam Taurus and his atrociously overpowered semblance.)_

 **Significant Other** : Blake Belladonna _(Lover)_ _(Deceased)_

 **Relevant Lineage** :

 ** _Mother:_** Raven Branwen _(Active)_

 ** _Father:_** Taiyang Xiao Long _(Active)_

 ** _Half-Sister:_** Ruby Rose _(Active)_

 ** _Uncle:_** Qrow Branwen _(Deceased)_

 **Semblance** :

Strength Enhancement/Elemental: _(Subject absorbs physical damage inflicted upon her and uses it to amplify her own raw kinetic output; use of her semblance also causes the Subject’s eyes to turn blood red, as well as cause intense heat and flames, typically around the Subject’s hair.)_

 **_Addendum_** _: [Intense usage of her semblance also causes primal rages in the Subject, which while making her far more predictable in terms of tactics, it also makes her somewhat oblivious to pain in the short term.]_

* * *

  **– A.I.S – A.I.S – A.I.S –**

 **Weapons** **of** **Choice:**

 ** _Primary_** : A Pair of Shotgun/War Gauntlets named **Ember Celica** _(Shotguns are normally loaded with either buckshot or APD Slugs, with 12-inch retractable blades built into the underside of the topside wrist plates.)_

 ** _Secondary_** : A Pair of Shotgun/Combat Boots named **Ember** **Infernum** _(Originally inspired from the prosthetics of Mercury Black, the Subject mainly uses them to enhance her speed of movement or to empower her leg strikes.)_

 ** _Tertiary_** _:_ A Dust-infused War-Hammer/Axe named **Last Ignis** _(Generally used by the Subject only when fighting the most dangerous of Grimm, with the weapon itself able to shift between a double headed hammer, axe or a hybrid of both. The axe itself is designed to use Fire and Gravity Dust, so expect copious amounts of fire and concussive force when in use.)_

* * *

  **– A.I.S – A.I.S – A.I.S –**

 **Noticeable** **Features/Means of ID:**

 **I:** The Subject has Golden-Blonde Hair that freely reaches down to the base of her back, and should be considered the primary means of identification. _(The Subject is also known to sometimes keep it in a ponytail.)_

 **II:** Subject is well known to typically wear bright yellow clothing when not in her brown combat leathers, and the golden armour-plating she wears over the top of this is highly distinctive. These should be used as a secondary means of identification.

 **III:** Her hair glows a golden yellow and her eyes turn a noticeable shade of Blood Red when her semblance is provoked. _(She also catches fire when she endures damage or pushes her semblance further than is necessarily safe to her health.)_

 **IV:** Prosthetic right arm, amputation just after the elbow. _(Typically covered by armour or clothing/gloves)_

 **V:** Prosthetic left leg and foot, amputation just below the knee. ( _Also usually hidden by her armour or with full length pants and a trench coat._ )

 **VI:** Physically well endowed. _(Seriously, this is considered a tertiary means of ID, you’ll know it when you see her.)_

* * *

  **– A.I.S – A.I.S – A.I.S –**

**Mental & Psychological Summary:**

The Subject falls into the Aggressive-Suppressive quadrant of Combative personalities. With a naturally aggressive personality, combined with abandonment issues stemming from her mother, it makes the Subject extremely volatile towards threats against those she considers family.

She registers as 101 on Atlas’s IQ scale, which is considered average, and while she has had an extensive education in three distinguished hunter academies, she seems to prefer the use of simple tactics for the majority of her fights. _(Note that this doesn’t mean she’s stupid, just that she chooses to affect an air of brutishness and simple-mindedness.)_

Her **_Primary motivation_** – for as far back as early childhood – is the continued safety of and close relationship with her half-sister: Ruby Rose. _(This is also considered an extension of her secondary motivation.)_

Her **_Secondary motivation_** is the protection of and close relationships with those she considers friends or family. _(She is extremely volatile to threats made against those she considers such, even in passing.)_

As for her **_Tertiary motivation,_** it seems to be the search of opponents she may find interesting to fight. _(On the surface, this seems rather superficial, but upon closer examination, it appears that the Subject genuinely finds it difficult to locate opponents that stimulate her.)_

* * *

  **– A.I.S – A.I.S – A.I.S –**

**Historical Summary:**

The Subject has been involved in a large number of recent events that will no doubt go into the history books, _(as well as a few that won’t)_ if for no other reason than the raw power herself and her teammates have displayed in defence of humanity and faunus-kind.

In her youth as a Huntress Trainee of Signal Academy, she was always within the top five of her classes, only her lack of interest in her more literary classes prevented her from achieving top placements.

This changed with her entrance to Beacon Academy, where once placed within a team, her grades outside of her combat classes improved remarkably. _(She was considered second in her year, behind Pyrrha Nikos herself.)_

Her first notable appearance to the wider world was during the Breach. In which the Subject and her team were credited as the ones responsible for uncovering the plot to break a hole in Vale’s perimeter defence, and being the first ones on the scene to respond to the breach.

She was also present for the Fall of Beacon, in which a number of close friends and classmates of hers died. It was also during this time that she lost her right arm, after she attempted to engage Adam Taurus in the defence of her partner, Blake Belladonna.

After the Fall of Beacon, the Subject would remain on Patch, in the care of her father, for another two months; the Subject left battling a deep depression and adjusting to life with only one arm. _(Psychological notes indicate severe abandonment issues, likely stemming from her mother leaving her when she was young, and followed up by her partner’s absence following the Fall of Beacon.)_

Following a visit from General James Ironwood, in which the General bestowed upon the Subject a mil-spec prosthetic in apology for his allegations of excessive violence against Mercury Black in the Vital Tournament, the Subject began training with her father again.

It is believed that it is around this time that she began incorporating more leg and foot strikes into her combat routine, as well as wearing protective armour around her remaining organic arm.

After completing her training with her father on Patch, the Subject would then set out in search of her biological mother _(Raven Branwen; See BAS-723 for more information)_ , and after locating her mother’s tribe and then-prisoner Weiss Schnee, they would both travel to Haven Academy in search of their team leader.

A year later, both her team and Team JNPR were credited as being the force behind the defence of Haven Academy, and while the main campus building was destroyed by the White Fang, the majority of the student body and teachers managed to escape unharmed. _(With the exception of Headmaster Lionheart, who we believe died in the explosion caused by the White Fang.)_

Following this attack, Teams RWBY and JNPR travelled to Atlas, with the two teams spending an entire week recovering from their journey at General Ironwood’s home, before officially joining Atlas’s Military Academy as ‘exchange students’ from Haven.

They would spend their time during their first year making a name for themselves as recluses, with both teams considered cursed due to their presence at the Fall of Beacon and the Haven Incident.

A year later, and this supposed curse would appear again with the Atlas Assault, where the Schnee Estate was levelled, the Great Ice Wall sustained its first breach in fifty three years, _(In which the Subject literally **punched** a hole through over 50 metres of ice, concrete and steel) _following a breakdown of communications, and Atlas’s Huntsman Academy was assaulted by the White Fang in an attempt to breach the Academy’s { **Classified** }.

Whilst her team was successful in preventing the destruction of the school, and preventing the theft of the { **Classified** }, the Subject was also confronted by Mercury Black.

After she successfully incapacitated and restrained the mercenary, the Subject then encountered Adam Taurus, who was in the process of retreating from his failed attack on the Academy, and she lost her left leg in the resulting confrontation when she attempted to detain him.

Taurus and the remainder of the White Fang still loyal to him fled Atlas following the failure of the Assault, choosing to hide in the deserts of Vacuo, where he would be eventually hunted down by Team RWBY a year later, with the assistance of Team JNPR, FNKI and a select number of Menagerie’s General Guard.

The Subject was also there alongside the whole of her team for the Incursion at Shade Academy, where the entire academy was levelled to the ground by { **Classified** }, who had acquired the powers of the { **Classified** } in Atlas.

The wanted woman fled the area with both the { **Classified** } and the powers of the { **Classified** } believed to be in her possession, but only after the Subject and her team confronted her directly and succeeded in capturing her subordinate: Emerald Sustrai.

A year later, Teams RWBY, JNPR, SSSN, FNKI, numerous other Hunters from across the globe, and a full three fourths of Atlas’s Specialist Operatives were drawn upon in order to finally defeat both { **Classified** } and { **Classified** } in the { **Classified** } Assault on { **Classified** }, with heavy losses incurred.

Since then the Subject has remained by her sister’s side, the two of them briefly working with the remains of Team JNPR, SSSN, CFVY and a number of Veteran Vale Hunters to retake Beacon, before settling into a pattern of traveling across Remnant, hunting the more dangerous Grimm to have become active in the recent years.

* * *

  **– A.I.S – A.I.S – A.I.S –**

 **Hunter Team RWBY** was formed on _08.04.80, New Era._ Legitimised as Trainees by Beacon Academy’s Headmaster: Professor Allanon Ozpin.

Made up of three Humans and one Faunus, they were one of the few Beacon trainee teams to remain whole following the Fall of Beacon. Although one member was critically injured and the Subject herself suffered a short-term coma, they otherwise came away relatively unscathed.

Originally, they were registered as one of the top performing trainee teams of their year, even outperforming some second year teams, and were competing for the top spot in their year with Team JNPR. _(See Hunter Intelligence Report BA-814)_

They would continue this impressive trend as they attended both Haven Academy and Atlas’s Military Institutional Academy, making a name for themselves as a well-rounded powerhouse of a team.

**_Tactics:_ **

Ruby Rose, the team’s former leader, is an expert in hit-and-run guerrilla combat. When facing human/faunas opposition, she will typically use one of two strategies; either setting up in a sniping position in order to support her sister, or use her speed enhancing semblance to rush in and assault directly.

As a close combat and hand-to-hand specialist with an enhancement/elemental type semblance, Yang Xiao-Long should be treated as an assault tank. She will typically react to hostile intent by launching aggressive pressure tactics and force her enemies to engage in attritional combat.

Xiao-Long will also attempt to search out and engage any counterparts her opponents may have, whilst using the shotguns built into her gauntlets and boots to take out those around her. _(On her own, this wouldn’t be too much of an issue to plan around. However, her sister complicates such plans.)_

Rose will typically stay at a distance and pick off enemies that may prove difficult for her sister to counter, or else utilise her semblance to ‘pop in and out’ of the battlefield, striking at targets of opportunity before disappearing again.

 **_Addendum_** _: [As of 20.08.85, Hunter Team RWBY was disbanded due to the deaths of two of its members. Even so, this document is regularly updated to include information on the last two remaining members.]_

Together, the two remaining women of Team RWBY are some of the best travelled and most combat experienced Huntresses still alive to date. With the two sisters both having exceptionally strong auras, well developed semblances, and a host of allies and contacts in all major kingdoms, the two are considered the most dangerous beings currently alive on Remnant.

* * *

  **– A.I.S – A.I.S – A.I.S –**

**Warnings:**

Be advised that the Subject is responsible the hole that was quite literally **_punched_** through the Great Ice Wall, where in which repairs to the damage have only recently been completed, and has been recorded fighting against Beringel in hand-to-hand combat for _entertainment_.

 **_Addendum_** _: [This isn’t rumour or boastful exaggeration, we have a recording of the Subject that shows her matching a **Prime Beringel** punch for punch.]_

The true limit for the Subject’s semblance is unknown, but is believed to only be limited by her level of endurance.

The only known combatants who have shown repeated ability to defeat her in close combat are from Adam Taurus _(Who is confirmed deceased)_ , and the mercenary Neopolitan, whose style of combat heavily relies upon her Illusion-Type Semblance, alongside her superior manoeuvrability and agility.

 **_Addendum_** _: [Neopolitan has since stopped accepting contracts against the Subject and her sister. This is either due to their brief partnership at Atlas, or because she no longer believes she could defeat them.]_

She is also one of only fourteen to have survived the battle against { **Classified** } during the { **Classified** } Assault, which should really speak for itself.

 


	3. The Ice Queen

##  Atlas Intelligence Profile: BAS #789  **[ARCHIVED]**

###  Classification: **Stark-White**

###  Additional Restrictions: **Stark-Black, Eyes-Only**

* * *

  **– A.I.S – A.I.S – A.I.S –**

 **Subject** : Weiss _‘The Ice Queen’_ Schnee _(Confirmed Deceased 02.05.85)_

 **Hunter** **Team** : RWBY

 **Born** : 15/01/64, New Era

 **Age & Sex**: 26, Female

 **Eye Colour** : Light Blue

 **Hair Colour** : White

 **Height** : 5ft 5 inches

 **Employment** : Ethics Advisor for the SDC, Licenced Free-Roam Huntress _(ID: 22-D-51)_

 **Augmentations** : None

 **Significant Other** : Ruby Rose _(_ _Fiancée)_

 **Relevant Lineage** :

 ** _Grandfather_** _:_ Nicholas Schnee (Deceased)

 ** _Father:_** Jacques Schnee (Deceased)

 ** _Mother:_** Willow Schnee (Deceased)

 ** _Brother:_** Whitley Schnee (Active)

 ** _Sister:_** Winter Schnee (Active)

 **Semblance** :

Glyph Manipulation: _(Subject has inherited the Schnee family Semblance, which on its own allows the subject the ability to exert force on an object. In addition to this, the glyph’s effects can be altered with the usage of different variants of Dust; some of these effects include: Time, Gravity, Energy, and Elemental Manipulation.)_

 **_Addendum:_ ** _[As of her time at Haven Academy, the Subject has unlocked the full potential of her semblance and is now able to summon an imitation of any Grimm she has personally slain.]_

 **_Addendum:_ ** _[See Sub-file NS-03 for more intricate details on the Schnee family semblance.]_

* * *

  **– A.I.S – A.I.S – A.I.S –**

 **Weapons of Choice** :

 ** _Primary:_** A Multi-Action Dust Rapier named **_Myrtenaster._** _(Apart from a few minor changes and enhancements, the Subject hasn’t changed and/or modified the weapon since before she went to Beacon Academy. Be advised however, that this means that the Subject is extremely well versed in its usage and practices a number of different sword techniques.)_

 ** _Secondary:_** A long-barrelled Revolver named **_Liebe Rosis._** _(Rarely used, the Subject only ever switches to it when her primary is absent or broken. However, the weapon in question was created by Ruby Rose – an accomplished weapons-smith – and the weapon appears to be a scaled down design of her own Argent Handcannon.)_

* * *

  **– A.I.S – A.I.S – A.I.S –**

 **Notable Features/Means of ID** :

 **I:** The Subject has a notable scar over her left eye. _(The injury itself does not cause any impairment of the Subject’s vision),_ and can be considered a primary means of identification.

 **II:** The Subject’s White Hair is also very notable, although the Subject herself sometimes hides it under hats/hoods in order to move more anomalously. For this reason, this can be considered a secondary means of identification.

 **III:** When in civilian attire, the Subject typically likes to wear white/pale blue clothing, and in recent times she is also known to wear dark red accessories. _(Such as scarves, hats or gloves)_

 **IV:** When expecting combat, the Subject wears pale blue armour-plate that covers her chest, shoulders, right arm and legs. _(Bear in mind armour is made for movement rather than absolute protection.)_ Underneath this she typically wears white combat-leathers with a short combat skirt, and she likes to wear a white and red-lined shoulder cape over her right side.

 **V:** Finally, on most occasions, the Subject can be most easily identified on the battle field via her Summons. Her favourite and most often used Summon being an Arma Gigas. _(Note that the Subject can alter the size of her Summons at will, and that her Arma Gigas has been seen enlarged up to thirty feet tall.)_

* * *

  **– A.I.S – A.I.S – A.I.S –**

**Mental & Psychological Summary:**

Subject can be placed into the Suspicious/Suppressive quadrant of Analytical personalities. _(This can be attributed to the nature of her upbringing and the close scrutiny her family endures at the hands of Atlesian high-society.)_

She doesn’t speak openly to those she does not personally know or trust, and becomes markedly hostile to those who attempt to curry favour with her due to her family wealth/fame. _(This likely stems from her lack of social interaction and integration prior to her time at Beacon Academy.)_

She also scored 159 on Atlas’ IQ scale, which is near-genius level and just four points below that of Nicholas Schnee – her grandfather – who himself was a Hunter and the founder of the SDC. In conjuncture with this, the Subject is considered an expert in both practical and theoretical Dust Sciences and is also well-versed in Business Studies and Economic Management.

 **_Addendum_ ** _: [Although we have been unable to definitively confirm, it is rumoured that she has an Eidetic Memory, which would help explain her expert levels of textbook knowledge of such complex subjects at such a young age.]_

**_Motivations:_ **

Her **_Primary motivation_** is the continued safety and protection of those she considers friends or family. _(Originally, this was a secondary motivation, but it appears that over the last few years that her primary and secondary motivations have switched priorities. This likely stemming from her time abroad and her developing romantic relationship with her partner; Ruby Rose.)_

Her **_Secondary motivation_** appears to be the development and continuation of the Schnee Dust Company. _(As previously stated, this was originally her primary motivation, however in addition to this, it appears that the Subject’s definition of what constitutes ‘development’ has also changed, likely due to the influence of her tertiary motivation.)_

Her **_Tertiary motivation_** is the advancement and support of Faunus and their civil rights in both Atlas society and abroad. _(This is a relatively new motivation, formed sometime after she began attending Beacon Academy and likely stemming from her close partnership with Blake Belladonna, who was a member of the White Fang before attending Beacon.)_

* * *

  **– A.I.S – A.I.S – A.I.S –**

 **Historical Summary** :

The Subject has been involved in a large number of world events that will no doubt go into the history books, _(as well as a few that won’t)_ if for no other reason than the sheer power herself and her team have displayed in defence of humanity and faunus-kind.

As a member of the Schnee Family, the Subject as always been in the public eye, and one of her first notable appearances worldwide was with her admission into Beacon Academy. At the time, it was considered something of a small scandal that she didn’t attend Atlas’s Military Academy, like the Subject’s sister before her.

Following her admittance, it would be less than a year later that she and her and her team would be credited as the ones responsible for uncovering the plot to break a hole in Vale’s perimeter defence, and being the first ones on scene to respond to what would be later named ‘The Breach’.

The Subject was also present for the Fall of Beacon, in which a number of her classmates were injured or killed, one of her teammates was grievously injured, and her partner suffered a short coma.

Following the Fall of Beacon Academy, her father personally travelled to Vale in order to retrieve her, and the two of them would return to Atlas, where the Subject resumed her role as heiress of the SDC.

About a month later, and a week after the Subject was stripped of her title as Heiress following a disastrous turn of events at the Schnee Annual Gala, she would go missing from her family’s mansion. Only later would it be revealed that she had done so of her own accord in order to travel to Haven, attempting to meet up with Team RWBY and continue her training to become a Huntress.

Following a brief encounter with the Branwen Tribe after her transport was shot down by Grimm, the Subject would be reunited with fellow teammate Yang Xiao-Long, and the two of them would travel to Haven via Raven Branwen and her semblance. The two of them would then meet up with Qrow Branwen, Ruby Rose, Jaune Ark, Li Ren and Nora Valkyrie in order to attend Haven Academy.

However, almost a year later – and a month before the end of Haven’s third semester – Teams RWBY and JNPR were credited as two of the primary reasons it didn’t fall to the Grimm during the Haven Incident.

Both the Subject’s team and Team JNPR were credited as being the primary force behind the defence of Haven Academy, and while the main campus building was destroyed by the White Fang, the majority of the student body and teachers managed to escape unharmed. _(With the exception of Headmaster Lionheart, who we believe died in the explosion caused by the White Fang.)_

Following this attack, Teams RWBY and JNPR travelled to Atlas, with the two teams spending an entire week recovering from their journey at General Ironwood’s personal estate, before officially joining Atlas’s Military Institutional Academy as ‘exchange students’ from Haven.

They would spend the remainder of their time during their first year making a name for themselves as recluses, with both teams considered cursed due to their presence at the Fall of Beacon and the Haven Incident. _(Not made any better by having a high-profile Faunus and the ex-heiress of the SDC within their group.)_

It is also around this time that the allegations of child abuse would begin to come out against Jacques Schnee, and the added media attention would only further isolate the two teams from the rest of their peers.

 **_Addendum:_ ** _[It is now believed that { **Classified** } was responsible for the release of these allegations, although how she was able to come across this crippling information in the first place is still unknown.]_

A year later, and this supposed curse would reappear again with the Atlas Assault, where the Schnee Estate was levelled, the Great Ice Wall sustained its first breach in fifty three years, and Atlas’s Military Academy was assaulted by the White Fang in an attempt to breach the Academy’s { **Classified** }.

Whilst the Subject’s team was successful in preventing the destruction of the school, and preventing the theft of the { **Classified** }, both her father and her mother were killed by the White Fang in the attack, while her brother was crippled and left in a coma.

Following the attack, teams RWBY and JNPR spent another three months recovering from their injuries and upgrading their equipment, with the Subject herself taking over as Temporary-CEO of the SDC.

During her short stint as CEO, the Subject unleashed a slew of new policies, reforms, overturns, and public firings; with several key and high profile figures in the SDC being publically humiliated by scandals weeks or even just days after being fired.

 **_Addendum_ ** _: [Investigations into these scandals have revealed a startling pattern, wherein a majority of the allegations occurred years or even decades ago. Therefore, it is more than likely that these events were covered up by the SDC, and were then exposed by the Subject in order to prevent them from being rehired after she stepped down.]_

The majority of these changes were based around the treatment of Faunus, and some of the biggest changes were reforms on faunus-labour in the SDC Dust Mines; pay, status, and treatment guidelines were aggressively renegotiated to incorporate better working conditions, better health care, and equal paying between human and Faunus workers.

Sadly, Whitely Schnee never truly recovered from his injuries, and even after he awoke from his coma – a full two month after the Assault – his physical health never improved enough to become CEO. Instead Winter Schnee, once disowned and disinherited by Jacques Schnee, was appointed CEO before teams RWBY and JNPR, including the Subject, left Atlas for Vacuo in order to hunt down the remainders of the White Fang.

After hunting down and slaying Adam Taurus and the remainder of his most loyal lieutenants, the Subject would also be there alongside the whole of her team for the Incursion at Shade Academy, where the entire academy was levelled to the ground by { **Classified** }, who had acquired the powers of the { **Classified** } in Atlas.

The wanted woman fled the area with both the { **Classified** } and the powers of the { **Classified** } believed to be in her possession, but only after the Subject and her team confronted her directly and succeeded in capturing her subordinate: Emerald Sustrai.

A year later, Teams RWBY, JNPR, SSSN, FNKI, numerous other Hunters from across the globe, and a full three fourths of Atlas’s Specialist Operatives were drawn upon in order to finally defeat both { **Classified** } and { **Classified** } in the { **Classified** } Assault on { **Classified** }, with heavy losses incurred.

 **_Final Addendum_ ** _: [During the { **Classified** } Assault, the Subject of this document was killed by { **Classified** }, alongside numerous other Specialists and Hunters. As per her Last Will, her remains were buried not in Atlas, but instead at an isolated gravesite on Patch.]_

* * *

  **– A.I.S – A.I.S – A.I.S –**

 **Hunter Team Summary** : { **See Hunter Team Report: BA-813 for details** }

 **Hunter Team RWBY** was formed on _08.04.80, New Era._ Legitimised as Trainees by Beacon Academy’s Headmaster: Professor Allanon Ozpin.

Made up of three Humans and one Faunus, they were one of the few Beacon trainee teams to remain whole following the Fall of Beacon. Although one member was critically injured and the Subject herself suffered a short-term coma, they otherwise came away relatively unscathed.

Originally, they were registered as one of the top preforming trainee teams of their year, even outperforming some second year teams, and were competing for the top spot in their year with Team JNPR. _(See Hunter Intelligence Report BA-814)_

They would continue this impressive trend as they attended both Haven Academy and Atlas’s Military Institutional Academy, making a name for themselves as a well-rounded powerhouse of a team.

**_Tactics:_ **

In terms of group tactics, how the team operates is normally based on the circumstances, with preconceived battle plans, tactical manoeuvres and contingencies used to rapidly adapt to ever-changing battle conditions.

Ruby Rose, the team’s leader, is an expert in hit-and-run guerrilla combat. When facing unexpected combat against human/faunas opposition, she will typically stay back in order to coordinate her team whilst providing covering sniper fire.

If she is the aggressor of the conflict, she will generally use her speed enhancing semblance to rush in and ambush her opponents, attempt to disable any obvious leadership and generally sow as much chaos into the opposition as possible.

Weiss Schnee, Rose’s unofficial second-in-command, is the team’s support. When facing unexpected combat she will typically use Earth or Ice Dust to create cover, and then use that position to rain down artillery-base attacks.

If she the one engaging, she will likely summon some kind of Grimm (Or her trademark Arma Gigas) to go on the offensive, and will then stay close to her partner, providing Dust support and enhancement Glyphs for her teammates.

Yang Xiao-Long, an expert in close quarters combat, is the team’s resident powerhouse. When facing unexpected combat, she will typically respond with a counterattack and engage in strong pressure-tactics. This is done in order to take pressure off of her teammates and provide them with a reprieve, allowing them to organise themselves.

If she is the aggressor, her tactics remain largely unchanged. She will attempt to search out and engage any counterparts her opponents may have, and will generally act as a large, flaming beacon of distraction and pain meant to keep her opponents attention focused on her.

In contrast to her partner, Blake Belladonna, the team’s stealth specialist, is the scout of the team. If confronted with unexpected combat, she will typically use her semblance to fall back – relying on her partner to engage and distract – before moving to assist either her team leader in removing leadership, or her partner in taking out as many opponents as possible.

If she is the aggressor, unlike the rest of her team, she will likely attempt to stick to the shadows and attempt to flank her opponents. The Faunus is extremely adept in shadow warfare, and will likely use her semblance to send out Shadow Clones to support Xiao-Long while she herself will attack from unexpected angles.

* * *

  **– A.I.S – A.I.S – A.I.S –**

 **Warnings** :

The Subject in question is not someone the Atlas Military wants to antagonise, with her actions during the ‘Atlas Assault’ wherein which she personally killed a **Goliath** that was attempting to breach the Great Ice Wall. _(Which means that she can now **Summon** a Goliath as well.)_

It is also advised that while the Subject may not be the CEO of the Schnee Dust Company any longer, she is still in regular contact with her sister, Winter Schnee; with their communications unavailable to our purview.

It should also be of note that the SDC supplies **two-thirds** of the Atlesian Military’s total R&D budget, and manufactures one-third of the vehicles and personnel equipment used by the army **at-cost**. So any insults or provocations made to the Subject may result in **catastrophic** disruption to the military’s supply chain.

* * *

  **– A.I.S – A.I.S – A.I.S –**

**Notice for all readers:**

DO NOT PROVOKE.

As stated above, a quick phone call to her sister could result in serious damages to the Atlesian Military; and on top of this, the SDC currently controls a full **three-fourths** of the total global Dust market. _(They could easily bankrupt a **Kingdom** if they wanted to.)_

The woman’s personal combat skills mean whatever idiot insults her will most likely not survive the confrontation, but her connections to the SDC means that whoever bankrolled said idiot will likely be found and ruined as well.

Standing orders for confrontation is to remain passive in the Subject’s presence and those ranked Commander or below are to offer whatever personal assistance they can.


End file.
